


Ищущий огонь

by fierce_cripple, WTFDeadRobin2017



Category: DCU, Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDeadRobin2017/pseuds/WTFDeadRobin2017
Summary: — Прости, крошка, кажется я опоздал к ужину.





	

Оставаться единственным магом огня в Минентале было не так весело, как можно подумать. Особенно после возвращения драконов. Чёрт возьми, то, что ты маг огня — вообще никак не улучшает твоё отношение к перспективе быть поджаренным огромной крылатой ящерицей.

Только и оставалось Избранного ждать, в самом деле.

Тим положил ладонь на шею и покачал головой. Позвонки захрустели, но он ещё даже половину книг в храме не проверил: пока у него было абсолютно ноль идей, как защитить замок от драконов, а значит, отдыхать было рано.

Тяжёлую поступь он услышал ещё от дверей внизу, и по отсутствию паузы в шагах понял, кто это.

Только Флойд входил в храм без должного благоговения перед Инносом, но Тиму, в общем-то, всегда было на это плевать. Во всяком случае, именно это подчёркнутое отсутствие пиетета в своё время позволило Флойду так сблизиться с — о боже — магом.

Да что там сблизиться, когда барьер рухнул, и орки заполонили долину, Флойд просто появился в замке — никто толком не знал, откуда он пришёл и куда собирается идти. Он явился в храм, как к себе домой, и долго смотрел на Тима, сидящего перед алхимическим столом, пока не заговорил наконец. И первым, что он сказал, было:

— Я слышал, в монастыре послушники развлекаются друг с другом кто во что горазд. Ты поэтому оттуда ушёл?

Тим поднял взгляд наконец и пристально посмотрел на него, поджимая губы. Наглость Флойда подкупала, на самом деле: быть единственным магом огня на всю долину было действительно немного тоскливо. Тима боялись или благоговели перед ним, или вообще не считали за человека — последователи Аданоса, например, которых в долине, само собой, было предостаточно. Так что в любом случае было здорово видеть кого-то, кто плевать хотел на его мантию.

Возможно, именно это толкнуло Тима ответить:

— Нет. Не поэтому.

Флойд тогда рассмеялся и потянулся к сумке, достал самокрутку.

— Медовый табак, — сказал он, проследив взгляд Тима. — Хочешь?

Тим посмотрел на колбы перед собой и решил, что может оставить работу ненадолго, и кивнул, поднимаясь на ноги. Флойд протянул ему самокрутку, достал из сумки ещё одну и начал хлопать себя по карманам в поисках огнива, очевидно. Тим щёлкнул пальцами, и огоньки вспыхнули на самокрутках, тут же угасая. Флойд улыбался, зажимая свою зубами, так широко и счастливо, как будто клад откопал.

Что ж, по всей видимости, так он и считал на самом деле.

В этот раз его не было четыре дня вместо обговорённых двух, и по походке и дыханию Тим слышал, что Флойд не ранен, так что мог позволить себе тяжёлое, осуждающее молчание. В конце концов, этот чёртов наёмник даже от амулета ищущего огонька отказался. Он вообще не касался магии сам — никак и никогда, только звал Тима с собой на вылазки.

Тим неизменно отказывался и пытался научить его пользоваться свитками, рунами, делал амулеты — но лучшим амулетом Флойд считал доспех из панцирей краулеров, а от свитков прикуривал бы, дай ему волю.

Тим слышал, что Флойд остановился позади него, но не обернулся всё равно, только водил пальцами по строчкам, спокойный и непоколебимый.

Он действительно был спокоен, пока Флойд не выдохнул странно, сдавленно, с присвистом, и тогда Тим обернулся рывком — полы мантии мазнули по наёмничьим сапогам.

Флойд всё-таки был ранен, просто хорохориться не прекращал ни на минуту, и даже сейчас улыбался.

— Прости, крошка, кажется я опоздал к ужину.

Тим подхватил его, поднырнул под руку, закидывая её на свои плечи, и повёл к узкой койке — лазарет, монастырь, библиотека и лаборатория в условиях нехватки места превращались в одну небольшую комнату на втором этаже. Он никогда не использовал магию в полную силу, так что теперь она от волнения стекала с рук, искрила на кончиках пальцев. На то, чтобы снять очевидно не справившийся со своей задачей доспех, он даже время тратить не стал — просто привычно хлопнул в ладоши, и завязки вспыхнули колдовским огнём, сразу обращаясь в пепел.

Дело было плохо — грязный орочий клинок вошёл неглубоко, но рана была рваной, Флойд, должно быть, много крови потерял.

И даже не показал виду, пройдя через ворота — иначе к Тиму уже кто-нибудь прибежал бы.

Холодным потом прошибло понимание: скорее всего, его не позвали и потому, что кроме Флойда никто не вернулся. Лечить было просто некого.

Тим стиснул зубы, шаря в полах мантии в поисках нужной руны: пальцы наткнулись на пропитавшуюся кровью ткань. Наверное, надо было порадоваться, что одеяния магов огня красные, но он не мог.

— Эй, — он почти кричал, — не отключайся, слышишь меня, Лоутон, чёрт тебя, говори со мной!

Флойд в ответ смотрел мутным от боли взглядом, и, кажется, пытался говорить, но попросту уже не мог. Потом глаза его закатились и голова безжизненно упала на подушку.

Тим был в ярости.

Следующие несколько часов он провёл у койки, сначала соединяя сосуды, потом зашивая рану и заставляя её закрыться быстрее, водя рунами над ней. В конце концов он просто принёс кувшин с водой и сел на пол у постели, не удосужившись даже переодеться. Магия продолжала искрить — слишком страшно ему было, и не сказать, что чувство непривычное, но всё же. Казалось, он мог бы сейчас щелчком убить одного из драконов, но проверять было точно не с руки.

Он сидел и слушал дыхание Флойда — спокойное, но быстрое, и думал, что теперь ему самому надо удержаться бодрствующим.

И с этой мыслью он уснул.

Сна он не заметил вовсе, просто моргнул, ощущая, как холодные от потери крови пальцы треплют его по загривку. Он обернулся к постели, прижимаясь к ладони щекой. Пахло металлом, пахло кровью и гарью, и озоном от колдовства.

— Ну, привет, — пробормотал Флойд и попытался сесть, но со стоном упал обратно на подушку.

— Не двигайся.

— Ты же меня починил, Тим, мне нет нужды лежать здесь бесполезным мешком дерьма.

— Я тебя починил ровно настолько, насколько мог сам, остальное, знаешь, забота пациента. Тебе надо хотя бы поесть сначала.

— И выпить.

— Не выпить, а попить, — отрезал Тим, поднимаясь на ноги и беря в руки кувшин.

Он намочил чистую тряпку и прижал к губам Флойда, сев на край постели.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, когда тот мотнул головой, показывая, что достаточно.

— Засада, — голос Флойда звучал сипло, будто он не вышел из огня целым.

Хотя ожогов на нём быть не могло — об этом Тим первым делом позаботился, когда стало ясно, что Флойд здесь — в храме, в его жизни, в его постели — надолго.

— Я думаю, тебе всё же нужен амулет обнаружения, — заметил Тим без особой надежды.

Флойд помолчал недолго, а потом серьёзно ответил:

— Да. Нужен.

Тим, который в это время шёл к лестнице, едва не споткнулся.

На первую ступеньку он наступил с улыбкой.


End file.
